listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional characters with telekinesis
This is a list of fictional characters with the capability for telekinesis. * Abra evolutionary line * Ace (comics) * Alice (Resident Evil) * Alpha the Ultimate Mutant * Andros (Power Rangers) * Angelique the Witch * Apocalypse (comics) * Armageddon (comics) * Reiko Asakawa * Yoichi Asakawa * Asok (Dilbert character) * Vance Astro * Vance Astrovik * Athena Asamiya * Aya Kobayashi * Azazeal * Baby William * Gailyn Bailey * Joey Bailey * Belthazor * Black Zero * Manchester Black * Blaquesmith * Bloodstone (comics) * Elias Bogan * Brainiac (comics) * Brainwave (comics) * Brooklyn Luckfield * Brother Blood * Cable (comics) * Candra (comics) * Captain Comet * Captain Universe * Carol (Tomorrow People) * Carrie (novel) * Comet Man * Contemplator * Crazy Jane * Brother Justin Crowe * Vampire Hunter D * Supergirl (Linda Danvers) * Dark Matter (Kirby series) * Darkseid * Ryusei Date * Debrii * Ella Dee * The Demon (Supernatural) * Deoxys * Deryni * Devil-Slayer (comics) * Doctor Fate * Doctor John Vattic * Doctor Manhattan * Doctor Occult * Dominus (DC Comics) * Michael Dorie * Doctor Druid * Gregor Eisenhorn * Elders (Charmed) * Elektra (comics) * Elektro (comics) * Ermac * Isabel Evans * Max Evans * Exodus (comics) * Faith (comics) * Firebird (Amalgam Comics) * Fixx * Cheyenne Freemont * Gaia (Marvel Comics) * Galaxy Master * Carter Ghazikhanian * Gideon (Charmed) * Alessa Gillespie * Golduck * Mikula Golubev * Gomi (comics) * Googam * Gorilla Grodd * Nate Grey * Jean Grey * Grifter * Cornelia Hale * Chris Halliwell * Penny Halliwell * Prue Halliwell * Wyatt Halliwell * Gil Hamilton * Hector Hammond * Tess Harding * Hellion * Abby Holland (comics) * Cassandra "Cassie" Hughes (Hex) * Amber Hunt * Hybrid (Marvel Comics) * Hyperstorm * Immacolata * Shola Inkosi * Invisible Woman * Yumi Ishiyama * Isis (DC Comics) * Anya Jenkins * Billie Jenkins * John (Tomorrow People) * Junko Aoki * Junkpile * K9999 * Kadabra * Karone * Kenny (Tomorrow People) * Kenshi * Sie Kensou * Ariella Kent * Kes (Star Trek) * Kinetix * Eiji Kisaragi * Mai Kobayashi * Kole * Kusuha Mizuha * Left Hand (Vampire Hunter D) * Legion (Marvel Comics) * Endora Lenox * Tabitha Lenox * Link (comics) * Looker (comics) * Lothor * Nancy Lu * Lugia * Alex Mack (character) * Tara Maclay * Madelyn Spaulding * Amy Madison * Mahnahmi Lynx * Makkari (comics) * Mandarin (comics) * Match (DC Comics) * Matilda (novel) * Paige Matthews * Maxima (comics) * Lindsey McDonald * Meggan * Mister M (comics) * Metabarons * Mew (Pokémon) * Mewtwo * Michael Guerin * Miki Saegusa * Mindblast * Moondragon * Samara Morgan * Mutant 2099 * Mysterio (Francis Klum) * Neo (The Matrix) * Ness * Niko (The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers) * Cassandra Nova * Onslaught (comics) * Orwell (comics) * Papermaster * Park Eun-Suh * Jack-Jack Parr * Paula (EarthBound) * Peter (Tomorrow People) * Peter Petrelli * Phoenix (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Phoenix (comics) * Piccolo Daimaō * Captain Planet * Poliwag * Poliwhirl * Poltergeist (comics) * Professor Phobos * Professor X * Prowl (Transformers) * Madelyne Pryor * Psi-Man * Psimon * Psionic (Mutant X) * Psions (Freedom City) * Psyduck * Psyker * Psylocke * Quentin Quire * Raven (comics) * Gideon Ravenor * Razputin * Franklin Richards * Ripclaw * Rose Psychic * Willow Rosenberg * The Rowan * Saint Anna (comics) * Madame Sanctity * Scanners * Archduke Sebassis * Selene (comics) * Sersi * Shirley the Loon * Shriek (comics) * Silver the Hedgehog * Sin (Marvel Comics) * Mister Sinister * Skein (comics) * Skeletor * Anakin Skywalker * Stranger in a Strange Land * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * The Source (Charmed) * Spellbinder (Marvel Comics) * Sprite (Eternal) * Stephen (Tomorrow People) * Doctor Strange * Stryfe * Rachel Summers * Superboy (Kon-El) * Supergirl (Matrix) * Superwoman * Sylar * Ryuji Takayama * Tellus (comics) * Precia Testarossa * Thena * Threshold (comics) * Towel-Headed Man * Triad (Charmed) * Tenma Tsukamoto * Cole Turner * Twilight (comics) * Isabelle Tyler * Richard Tyler * Typhoid Mary (comics) * Ultraa * Ultraman * Ursa (comics) * Darth Vader * Cyvus Vail * Vulcan (Marvel Comics) * Melinda Warren * Carrie White (Stephen King) * Wilhelm (Xenosaga) * Sam Winchester * Leo Wyatt * Sadako Yamamura * Zankou * Zhane (Power Rangers) * General Zod See also * Category:Anime and manga characters with telekinesis * Category:Dark Jedi * Category:Galerians series * Category:Jedi * Category:Psychic Pokémon * Category:Star Wars Sith characters Telekinesis Category:Psychokinesis fr:Catégorie:Télékinésiste de fiction